X-ray tubes for the production of x-rays for imaging including the medical imaging of human patients are typically provided with filters which condition the x-ray beam used for imaging. These filters attenuate certain x-rays in the beam to better suit the x-ray beam to a particular imaging task. For instance, for the medical imaging of human patients the softer x-rays which are likely to be absorbed by the tissue of the patient are filtered out of the beam. Some conditioning requires the use of metal filters which are adhered to the x-ray tube. For instance, in x-ray tubes for the medical imaging of human patients a 75 micron sheet of pure copper is adhered to the aluminum window which allows the x-rays to exit the tube for imaging. In some cases this copper sheet is protected by a polymer sheet which is in turn affixed to the aluminum window such that the x-rays used for imaging pass through the thickness of the copper sheet.